1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to trash bag securement devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved trash bag securement method and device wherein the trash bag is frictionally engaged to the device draped about an uppermost edge of an associated trash can.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trash can liners are frequently used to contain trash directed within associated trash bags. The liners, without the use of some retention device, frequently loose their tenacity about an uppermost edge of the trash can, and are repositioned interiorly thereof requiring unnecessary attention to their repositioning about the upper edge of the trash can. Trash can devices to retain the trash can liner or bag have been provided in the prior art. Examples of such liners may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,572 to Robbins wherein a liner device includes a "U" shaped channel directed over an uppermost edge of an associated trash can to maintain the trash can liner in an overlying relationship relative to an uppermost edge of the associated trash can.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,966 to Harris sets forth a plastic bag or liner securement device mounted over a hoop, wherein the hoop in turn is secured between spaced legs to maintain the hoop and associated liner in an open configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,697 to Garvey sets forth a bag holder utilizing a hoop member spaced upwardly over a support surface with an overlying clamping ring and associated "O" ring to maintain the liner within the trash can.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,579 to Robbins provides a two-part trash can liner retention device, wherein a first loop member is mounted over an uppermost edge of a trash can, with a second member pivotally mounted relative to the first member to retain the trash can liner within the trash can.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,962 to Stolt sets forth a hoop utilizing clips mounted to the hoop to retain the trash can liner within the trash can, with an associated scoop mounted upwardly over the hoop to assist in scooping material into the bag or liner.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved trash bag securement method and device wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.